Robi Domingo as his game show host and now is the TV acting for action superhero
September 28, 2015 Aljur Abrenica does the superhero man in his another IBC-13 superserye, titled Computer Man, which airs weeknights 7:45pm MANILA, Philippines - Drama is the prince of primetime, says IBC-13 star Aljur Abrenica. Despite this, the Kapinoy network takes the gamble to go head to head once again with the soap operas of the competing networks with Computer Man, Aljur’s second daily primetime series because it unique blend of action-packed, superhero, fantasy, thriller, romance, drama and science fiction as a superhero with the network since his transfer from GMA Network last two years from now on. Tonight, the third major player in the three-way network war premieres its most ambitious project to date. The 25-year-old actor, model and entrepreneur was supposed to do action for his second teleserye with IBC-13. When he signed up with the network last April 1, 2015, When the network decided to change their programming strategy by airing a fantasy, action, adventure, family drama and romantic comedy compared to the usual drama and the primetime newscast Express Balita at 6:30 p.m. The tactic worked to some increasing with AJ Muhlach's Voltron Man. Now, the sequestered TV network is hoping the gamble will gained popularly again with Computer Man. “I have a bigger responsibility here because it’s a fact that IBC-13 is behind the ABS-CBN and GMA-7, as its changing flavor with its new action-fantasy-drama for men. We need to be able to come up with something that’s different that our audience will enjoy watching,” Aljur says when asked about the challenges he is facing now as a star of the Kapinoy network. Of course, the actor is up to the challenge.' Say it: Computer high-tech na superhero, wala nang iba, yung kapangyarihan, umaaksyon na superhero, sa langit at lupa, at meron bang labu-labu". One of the most popular tandem of the '80s returns as Jaime Fabregas and Ces Quesada are back with IBC-13 as Aljur Abrenica's acton-packed superhero drama series. it nearly the first decades after they were launched as a tandem via Sic O'Clock News in 1986. A computer hacker is suddenly hit by a mysterious light (shaped like the Milky Way galaxy, a spiral shape of some sort) from his computer monitor. The shape sticks in his chest and grants him superpowers, as well as becoming his symbol. From the director Eric Quizon, who is first started as the superhero'' Computer Man'' since 1990 to 1991. They using old sci-fi movie footage like Space Raiders and my favorite Star Wars here in the Philippines. An old and now with a new version wears a black and gray tight clothes. Perhaps, the daily action-packed series is a superhero for Aljur, who channels a character with a power. Here, he plays a 25-year-old man Rob Arevano known as Computer Man, who is wearing a costume to becoming a full-fledged superhero man. Child actor Santino Barretto, teen actress Sue Ramirez and the return of top comedians Jaime Fabregas and Ces Quesada are also part of the cast. Aljur knows the show is a big risk for IBC-13, a David to ABS-CBN and GMA 7’s primetime drama Goliaths, considering the audience is still accustomed to drama on weeknights. Assured long-time fans of Fabregas and Quesada that they will see light moments between the two, which they were known for in the late '80s. “We're expecting major changes like we’re going to capture the Asian market. We just want to offer something different, something very entertaining, action-wise,” he muses. “It’s a challenge, not only for me but also for the entire network. They’re taking a risk; they’re willing to do a project that’s action. Alam naman natin sa primetime ang hari ay drama. Sumugal sila sa aksyon sa fantaserye — that speaks about them.” Computer Man airs weeknights at 7:45 p.m. right after Express Balita on IBC-13's Kapinoy Primetime.